


I Dare You

by Etstrubal



Series: Bokuro & Akatsuki [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etstrubal/pseuds/Etstrubal
Summary: Akaashi is hardcore crushing on a beautiful tall blond, Bokuto and Kuroo make it their mission to get him to talk to him. It goes better than expected





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little self indulgent thing for Tsukki week~

Akaashi was skeptical about going to a three days long music festival with his two best friends, Kuroo and Bokuto. The reason was that those two friends, for over a year now, have been officially dating. Their high sex drives weren't normally an issue; they did all share an apartment but their walls were thick enough. Now, however, they were all supposed to share one tent. He made them promise to limit their sexual activities to when he's gone (holding themselves back for three days would be impossible for them), and always clean up after. They agreed to "do their best". It didn't take a fortune teller to know he'd have to take long walks and occupy himself elsewhere until they finish every night, because even if they suggested (repeatedly), he was not joining them. He didn't believe that they could fool around and not make things weird afterwards.

While the couple _were_ pretty shameless with their pda around him (and others), it didn't mean they didn't often feel bad about it. Koutaru and Tetsurou took every chance they had to try and set him up with someone so he "wouldn't be so lonely". He had to deal with weeklies "So this girl at work has a gay brother and...". It was nice at first, and while he really did appreciate it, he just wasn't always interested. They gradually gave up, and he almost never heard from them about potential partners for him anymore. When he was the one expressing interest, though, it was another story.

"Just go talk to him!" Kuroo whispered urgently. There was no real need to whisper, though. "Him" was standing at least 15 meters away, out of ear shot, especially with all the noise around.

"He" was extremely tall, probably over 1.90m high, blond, and absolutely gorgeous. Not the regular kind of gorgeous, too. The kind you see in a fashion magazine, or on the big screen, or when you died and ascended to heaven. He wasn't heavily muscled in any way, but definitely nicely toned. His golden eyes were stunning, and stood out even more thanks to the black mascara and eyeliner he was wearing. He had black nail polish on, too. And of course he was wearing glasses as well, like he needed something to add to the general attractiveness.

"I can't! He's way out of my league." Akaashi refused aggresively. You don't just go up to models and hit on them, do you? Akaashi didn't, in any case. "He looks busy too. He's frowning at his phone. Fuck he looks cute." He allowed himself a little fanboying. Akaashi didn't normally have issues talking to people. But it was true was out of practice, and with that guy's looks... it was just hard to approach him.

"Uh, dude. Not to be rude or anything, but you're the prettiest human in this festival, and that includes blondie over there." Bokuto said, his tone confident, like he was stating a fact instead of just making Akaashi feel better. Kuroo nodded along, unfazed by the fact his boyfriend ranked someone else above him.

"Yeah, that's because he's not human. It's an angel. I can't hit on an angel." He said desperately.

Kuroo rolled his eyes at him. "Come on, Akaashi. I dare you to go over there and get his phone number."

"He's probably not even gay. He's going to look at me weird." Akaashi mumbled, staring longingly at the beautiful stranger. He was running out of excuses.

"Akaashi. He's wearing nail polish, eyeliner, and he has a fucking pride bracelet. If you don't go over there and get his number right now, I will." Kuroo threatened.

"Yeah, bro! A threesome with  
Mr.Legs would be sweet!" Bokuto agreed excitedly. Akaashi grimaced. They probably had more chances of getting "Mr.Legs" to bed than he did. But he had to make at least some basic effort, or he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"Okay, fine!" He exhaled nervously. "What do I even say?" he turned to Kuroo. Bokuto was useless at giving advice even if he was great at flirting. His charm was a kind special to him, one that you couldn't copy.

Kuroo thought about it for a second. "The truth. Introduce yourself, and say your friends dared you to get his number."

It actually... Didn't sound like such a bad plan. He considered it for a second while Bokuto told Kuroo what a genius he is, then nodded. "Okay. Okay. I can do this. Right?" He asked Bokuto for affirmation this time. When Bokuto believed in you, he did it with every fiber of his being. He could always make him feel like he really could succeed, even when seconds before he was sure of his failure.

"Of course you can!" Bokuto beamed at him. "I bet you two are going to be making out by the end of this evening!" His confidence was infectious, as expected. Akaashi straightened his slightly hunched shoulders instinctively. He could do it.

He took the first step towards the blond.

~

Yamaguchi was late. Tsukishima was trying to get a hold of his best friend for almost twenty minutes now, but the bastard would not answer his phone. They were supposed to meet up and go to one of the concerts together, but if Tadashi wouldn't answer in the next ten minutes, he'd just have to go alone. His loss, really. The band playing was one of their favorites, and there was no way he'd miss it.

His eyes caught someone heading towards him from the side, and thinking it might be his friend he looked up. It wasn't him. Instead, it was a stunning young man, with soft looking black hair and green eyes. Those had to be contacts, right? The color was too vibrant. He was shorter than him, but that wasn't particularly hard. The stranger was still pretty tall. And oh god he was wearing a choker. _Damn._

He was about to look away, thinking that there is no way he is coming to talk to him, when the stranger did exactly that. He stopped in front of him, and now Kei noticed the slight blush on his cheeks. That could be from the cold, right? Who actually blushes these days? "Hey," the beautiful man said.

"Hey," Tsukishima replied neutrally, with a hint of curiosity.

"I'm Akaashi Keiji," the other informed him.

"Tsukishima Kei," He answered. He itched to say something cynical like "that's good to know", but Tadashi too often lectured him about scaring away people. And this cute boy was trying to talk to him, looking shy and flustered. He really shouldn't make it harder for him,

"So um, this may sounds weird but my friends kinds of... Dared me to come over and get your phone number?" his tone rose at the end of the sentence, making it into a hesitant question. Tsukishima was already glad he decided to be nice for this. The guy's- Akaashi's voice was really attractive as well, smooth and kinda sexy.

A wild idea suddenly popped into his head. It was something he saw in some movie once and vaguely thought, I should do that one day, but never had the chance to. Until now. He hoped the other wouldn't be weirded out by him. "You know what? I have a better idea. How about a little show for your friends?" He bit his lower lip and arched his eyebrow suggestively. _Please don't think I'm a pervert._ He wouldn't normally be this straightforward, but he needed to get the message across.

"Sounds like a pretty great idea," The shorter looked pleasantly surprised and a little breathless by the turn of events. He didn't look confused, though, which meant he understood what Kei was going for. Good.

"Feel free to push me away if I do anything you don't like." Tsukishima murmured as he stepped forward, placing one hand on the surprisingly firm waist. He pulled his glasses up to sit on the top of his head quickly. He wouldn't normally do it because it might fuck up the frame, but since it would only be a few moments he allowed it.

"Okay." Akaashi whispered right before he placed his hands on his shoulders, leaning up while Tsukishima leaned down until their lips met.

Those might very well have been the softest lips he had ever kissed. Did this guys drink 5 litres of water a day? Did he moisturize them hourly or something? What was his secret? They started out with slow, lingering pecks, just testing out the waters. Akaashi started lowering one hand down his chest slowly, but he didn't stop there. His hand went all the way to Kei's ass, and he even dared give it a little squeeze.

Tsukishima had to set the score straight. He brought his other hand to the back of Akaashi's neck, threading his fingers into the fluffy black hair and tugged it slightly back. His mouth chased the other's, and that's when he licked his lower lip. Just a little flick of his tongue. But it did the trick, and their mouthes communicated with a French accent but a distinct lack of words from then on.

"Woohoo! Go Akaashi!" Some voice hooted from their side, and Akaashi pulled back from him, a little breathless and looking like he suddenly remembered where he is. Kei wasn't much different. He opened his eyes and tried to blink away the blurriness for a few long seconds before he realized he just needed to wear his glasses again.

"That was... More than I expected walking over here." Akaashi admitted with a snort.

Kei chuckled. "You don't do this often, do you?"

"Not really." The other admitted. "It's kinda... Hard for me. Especially when the other person is as gorgeous as you are." He looked surprised and mortified by his own words, but Kei was actually really flattered.

"I... uh... Thanks. You're really pretty yourself." It was his turn to be surprised by his own forwardness. Usually, his flirting style was more about insulting people, not flattering them.

"Thanks. I like your eyeliner a lot."

"I like your choker a lot." It was out of his mouth before he knew it and he thought it might sound too perverted, but the other seemed to appreciate it.

"Thanks. I made it myself." He looked proud, as he should be. It was black velvet with a strip of lace and some red gem hanging from the middle, and appeared entirely professional.

"Shit, really? It looks really good. Do you sell those?" He kind of wanted one now, maybe with a different gem though. Red wasn't really his color. Green, maybe.

"Um, not really, but I could probably make one for you." looked more comfortable now, not as horribly awkward as he did at the start. "If you give me your phone number, we could make that happen." He added cheekily, his little smile self satisfied.  
   
"Oh, is that how it going to be?" He smirked at him.

Akaashi nodded. "Pretty much."

"Okay then. Give me your phone." The other fished it from his back pocket and handed it over. Tsukishima punched in his number, and set his name as "Tsukishima Kei - aka best kiss of my life" before giving it back. Akaashi snorted at the contact name and slid it back into his pocket.

That's when his own phone beeped, and when he glanced at it he saw it was a text from Tadashi telling him he got lost his way and was heading for the concert by himself. He huffed at the device before looking up at the black haired male in front of him. "I have to go, but hopefully I'll see you later?" He asked.

"Um, yeah, for sure." Akaashi agreed, nodding quickly.

"Great." Kei leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth before straightening up again, mumbling a "bye" and walking away before he regrets it and stays. Staying to continue flirting with Akaashi was tempting, but if he missed this show, he knew, he'd never forgive himself.

~

_What. The fuck. Just happened._

Akaashi watched as the tall blond angel (or devil, more accurately) walked away. The ghost of his lips still lingered on his own lips. And damn. The "best kiss of my life" part wasn't really far away from the truth. The guy was an excellent kisser. He was still trying to process that he didn't only get a number but actually made out with him when Bokuto and Kuroo caught up to him and embraced him in a group hug while loudly hooting and making other excited noises.

"You're a damn FOX-"

"How did you do that-"

"That was _amazing_ -"

"So hot Akaashi I swear-"

"Wishing I was sandwiched there, no offence Bo-"

"Nah dude, I was thinking the same thing."

The two paused their excited rambling to high five, and in that rare moment of silence Akaashi mumbled, "Holy shit. Koutaru, when did you learn to see the future? When you said we'd make out by the end of this evening I didn't think it would be this soon."

Only then the two remembered that indeed, Bokuto had foreseen this. They broke into a new chorus of hoots and "No way dude"s, and this time Akaashi didn't even bother listening to them. He glanced at the new contact on his phone again, smiling to himself.

~

Later that evening, his two friends made it clear that he could "go for a walk" or stay in the tent and watch them suck each other off. Akaashi wasn't even angry. He knew it'd happen, and calmly opted for the first option. He fished his phone out of his pocket almost immediately after exiting the tent and before he could second guess himself, texted Tsukishima.

**Hey. This is Akaashi, I don't know if you remember, but we made out earlier. Are you free?**

The response was faster than he expected, not even a full minute later.

**Yeah. Meet you in the food area in 5 minutes?**

He texted back affirmation and pocketed his phone. Even if he has to stay out of his tent for half a night, somehow he didn't mind. He was so very glad he decided to go. His grin was never wider as he walked through the rows of tents towards the well lighted area, towards Tsukishima.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of those times I **really** wished I could draw so I could put a choker on Akaashi. He'd look so good with one.  
>  Hmu on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/etstrubal) to talk about AkaTsuki or any other 3rd gym ships (please. I need someone to talk to. T.T)


End file.
